


All Work No Play

by darksideof_thefandom



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family time, M/M, Superfamily, Tony Works Too Much, kid!Peter, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideof_thefandom/pseuds/darksideof_thefandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spends a week away from his family in the lab. Peter and Steve are upset with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work No Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a RP on omegle! I'm not sure who the person was, but I wish I do so I could give credit to this._.  
> Stranger: Steve and Peter  
> Me: Tony  
> It was never finished so I thought I would finish it myself.

Tony hadn't been upstairs in a week, and his son missed him. Peter waddled down the stairs and tugged on Tony's pant leg. When he got no response he went over to the glass shelf and took a beaker in his little hands and smashed it to the ground staring at his father.

Tony had been in the middle of a 'almost' break through. He was trying to find a cure for Dr.Banner. Well, an almost cure. It'll help him control the beast _a lot_ easier.

It'd been how many days since he last showered. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last full meal he had. Steve had tried to get him to come to bed. But soon gave up when Tony ignored his best card, taking his pants off. If that didn't work than nothing else would. His eye's were covered by the microscope when he felt something faint tug on his pants. He ignored it thinking it was dummy trying to get his attention. But when he heard the loud crash of breaking glass he jerked his head up to see what has fallen. A very important beaker of chemicals that was essential to the cure. And who was behind this mess? None other than his jealous son, Peter. "Peter God dammit!" He didn't even try to watch his language, he was furious with his son.

 Peter started to cry "daddy!!! Why are you gnoring me?! I miff you!" He sobbed and sat down crying even harder.

Tony sighed, all anger leaking out of his body. It was true, he hadn't spent time with his son in a long time. God he was starting to become just like his father. Tony kneeled onto the ground, opening his arms for Peter. When his young son's little body curled into his chest Tony wrapped his arms tight around Peter. "I'm not ignoring you, Honey. Daddy is just very busy."

Peter pushed him away crying more "Go away! You aren't my daddy anymore!!" He waddled up the stairs. He tripped on the top step and fell forward on to the ground. That only made Peter cry harder.

Tony ran up the stairs to aid his son. He was fighting back tears. This was the **last**  thing Tony wanted as a parent. He vowed to himself he would never stoop down to his fathers level. Which was exactly what he did. "Peter.. I.. I'm so sorry." He tried comforting his son into a hug.

Peter sobbed and cried against Tony's chest. Peter sobbed "I just want my daddy back!!!"

"Oh Peter.." He pulled back to look at his son. "How about I make it up to you? You and me, buddy. We can go see a movie. Or we can go get icecream. Or play pirates! Remember like we used to?" He smiled big and bright in hopes to make his son feel better.

Peter cuddled to Tony and balled his little fists in his shirt "Dada...." He whimpered "Sleep time...." He cuddled to his chest more.

"Sleep time?-" He glanced at his watch. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. "Oh Peter..we need to get you to bed. " He kissed the top of his son's head "Do you want to sleep with me and Papa tonight?"

Peter tightened his grip and nodded "Dada...." He whimpered and nuzzled to the reactor.

Steve groaned walking out to the living room "what's going on?..." He asked groggily.

Tony stood up with Peter in his arms. "Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty " he chuckled "Me and Peter were just talking."

Steve looked at Tony, sadly. Their son wasn't the only one who missed Tony. Steve nodded and then walked back to the bedroom.

Tony set his son down "Why don't you go lay in bed with Papa? I'll meet you both there, I promise." He smiled at Peter.

Peter whimpered and raised his arms "Daddy...." He grabbed Tony's hand not wanting to let go.

Tony smiled, sadly. What has he driven his son to? To be afraid he won't see his dad again?? Well that was going to change. "I just need to shut something down. I'll only be gone two minutes. " He kissed Peter's cheek.

Peter let go of Tony. He waddled to the bedroom and curled into Steve's chest. Steve wrapped an arm around his son protectively "Shhh it's okay baby..."

"Jarvis, shut everything down. And see what you can pick up from the beaker Peter broke." After Jarvis turned off all the lights and began cleaning up, Tony made his way to the master bedroom, where his husband and Peter were waiting. He tore off his shirt and walked over to the bed. "All right move over. Make room." he joked, climbing into bed with Peter in the middle of him and Steve. He kissed his husbands lips, softly. "Hey, hun." He smiled lightly.

Steve looked at Tony and said nothing. He placed his head to the pillow and closed his eyes.

Peter turned to Tony and cuddled to his chest. He kissed the reactor "Dada..." He said as he drifted to sleep.

As Peter began to drift to sleep, Tony whispered to his husband in his most sincere voice, "I'm so sorry."

Steve said nothing and just rolled over. He curled up and hugged the pillow close. He went to sleep without saying a word.

Tony woke up earlier than Steve that morning, surprisingly, and wanted to make it up to his family. He noticed Peter was still clinging to him. The site nearly took his breath away. He was so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. He wish he could've spent more time with him. They only have Peter for so long, until he grows up. He replaced Peter's grip on his arm with a pillow and tipped toed out of the room, praying they wouldn't wake up. Tony rushed downstairs to the kitchen and cooked as quick as he could before they both woke up and noticed he was gone. He cooked a breakfast in bed, which consisted of blueberry pancakes (Peter's were mickey mouse shaped), eggs, bacon, coffee for Steve, and milk for Peter. When he finally finished he balanced the platters on both arms and tipped toed back up the stairs. When he entered the bedroom both of them were still asleep. (Thank god). He glanced at the clock making sure it wasn't too early to wake them up. "Alright sleepy heads" he called out "It's breakfast in bed day!"

Steve grumbled and woke up. He hugged Peter close closing his eyes again wanting to sleep more. Peter rubbed his eyes "Daddy?..."

"Yes, Peter, it's your dad. Aka the man who just became an expert culinary artist in about 30 minutes. " Tony set down the plates on the side of the bed. "If you both aren't going to eat this, I think I will. Because this looks fantastic. " He gave himself a mentally pat on the back. He never really cooked a big meal like this before.

Steve was pulled up by his son. Steve looked at Tony and sighed "You can have mine. I'm not hungry." He said softly.

Peter looked at Tony, "Daddy.... 'Mere" he said softly patted the bed.

Tony sat on the bed next to his son. "You know, it's really hard to apologize to someone when they won't _accept_ your apology." He frowned and looked down at the hands in his lap. "I'm trying really hard here.."

Steve gritted his teeth. "Hey, Peter... Why don't you go change in your room. Daddy and I need to talk." He said softly. Peter nodded and hugged Tony then Steve. He walked to his room. Steve looked at Tony "Are you serious right now... Tony you've been down there for a week. You can ignore me all you want, but _not_ our son. That's just unacceptable. You actually think making breakfast would fix this.... No. " He shook his head softly.

"You don't think I realize that?!" Tony spoke, in almost disbelief. "He came down to the lab and said I wasn't _his father_ anymore, Steve!" He clenched his jaw. "I realized I messed up. I'm trying to fix this!! What more do you want me to do?!" Tony's voice rose "Paint a big sign that says 'i'm a fucking idiot, who can't even be a good father?" He was shaking now. So upset with himself for letting it get this far. "I-.. I don't know how to fix this. " He whispered. He stared at the edge of the bed, the side of his head facing Steve. A single tear fell from Tony's left eye. He quickly wiped it away, trying to hide it from Steve. He couldn't cry.. he had to be a man and fess up to his mistakes.

Steve frowned "Tony... I'm not saying that, and I'm not yelling at you. I just want you to maybe not spend so much time in the lab, or maybe he could help depending on what you're doing. " He said and kissed his head "I love you, you know that.."

"Well obviously I'm going to. I'll figure out some lab hour thing. I just didn't want you or Peter in the lab this week.. It's not safe in there."

"You could've told him. It maybe would've been easier on him. " He wrapped his arms around Tony. 

Tony leaned into Steve's strong hold. "I have to fix this." He whispered. "I can't be like my father. " Tony leaned his head on Steve's shoulder and sighed, heavily. "I'm going to make it up to you two. I promise. "He suddenly stood up from Steve's tight hold and stepped into their walk in closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and his favorite  old band shirt. "We're going to do something today. As a family. No work calls, no S.H.I.E.l.D calls, nothing but us three. " Tony called out from the closet, pulling the jeans up and shirt down. "We'll go to the zoo or something. Look at some weird animals I didn't know existed until then." He smiled to himself imagining Peter's look on his face when he would see the humongous lion roar. "Or we can stay home and watch Transformers for the 50th time. Anything as long as we're spending time together."

Steve grinned. "That sounds great, Tony. I know Peter would love that. " The soldier stood up from their bed and slept walked to the closet so he could hug his husband from behind. He pressesd tender kisses to the top of Tony's head and squeezed him tightly. 

"Woah there, Super Soldier. Don't want to squeeze my eyeballs out." Tony grinned. 

Steve chuckled and left Tony to get dressed. While he found his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. They had a big day ahead of them together, as a family. 

Peter then removed his ear from the door and punched the air above him. "Yes! The zoo!" He scrambled excitedly from the doorway and ran to his room. And prepared himself for their day out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad I can write better on omegle than here. Oh well.  
> Same as always! Comments, questions, opinions, ideas, what your cat did last night idc.


End file.
